


Aromatic

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Steve, F/M, Knotting, Mating, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, it’s implied, it’s just smut baby, omega!reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: You’ve got a pretty stable job at Stark industries, something that can be hard to find as an unmated Omega, and everything seems to be going smoothly.Until Captain America shows up, smelling so good it ought to be illegal.





	Aromatic

You thanked God every day that heat suppressants existed. Though they came with the pain of taking one at the same time everyday, similar to the birth control your beta friends took, you felt better knowing your heats were regulated to every few months. As an added bonus, the pain you felt during was significantly lessened compared to your first heat. You shuddered to remember when your presentation. Exactly 2 days after your 18th birthday, the heat had been so bad you had been bedridden for a week.

Things were different now. You had a steady job working for Stark Industries in the R&D department. Despite your status as an Omega, Stark didn’t treat you any different. For that you were grateful. You’d heard horror stories, long before you’d presented, of discrimination in the workplace, amongst other, worse stories. Not the best stories to grow up with, maybe, but they instilled a deep wariness in you. It was better to be on your toes all the time than it was to become a statistic.

Most of your peers were Betas, with a few Alphas mixed in. To your knowledge, you were the only Omega. Sometimes that made you feel like an anomaly, but you dealt with it. It wasn’t like you hadn’t experienced it before.

Everything was going quite smoothly, until you met Captain America.

You smelled him before you saw him, the scent of Alpha so strong you just about collapsed. Head whipping around for the source, your eyes landed on Captain Rogers, being led into your lab by Mr. Stark. He was a big guy, bigger than you would’ve expected, shoulders nearly wide enough to block a doorway. Not to mention his height. You felt dwarfed by him as the pair approached. You didn’t realize you were clutching the counter behind you, knuckles white with the force of it, until Mr. Stark’s eyes landed on them. He raised an eyebrow. “You okay, (Y/N)? This a bad time?”

You cleared your throat, an attempt to calm yourself that didn’t seem to pan out. Slowly, you detached your hands from the counter and picked up your clipboard. “I’m fine, Mr. Stark, thank you.” You avoided Captain Rogers’ eyes. “What can I do for you?”

“Please, call me Tony,” he pleaded for the upteenth time. “Anyway, I brought in Cap here for some tests.” He clapped his teammate on the shoulder.

You finally managed to look at Captain Rogers without collapsing. His face was gorgeous, no duh, set in a stony mask that relaxed a little once Tony acknowledged him. His hands were shoved firmly in his pockets, but you imagined them curled into fists. “Nice to meet you, ma’am,” he said, cool enough, even with his jaw clenched. With horror, you instantly assumed he didn’t like you. You felt like your heart was about to shatter into a million pieces.

“And you, Captain.” At least you kept your voice even. You turned back to Tony, trying very hard not to feel blue eyes burning into your skin. “What kind of tests?”

“Oh y’know,” and then he launched into a list of tests that you were only vaguely familiar with. So no, you supposed, you didn’t know. Once he finished his tirade, he grinned at you. “Think you can do it?”

You blinked. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t work for you, sir.”

Tony laughed. “That’s my girl. Alright, see you two later.” Dread filled you as he left your lab, a spring in his step, leaving you alone with America’s sweetheart.

You turned to him hesitantly. His posture had changed, his shoulders more relaxed. He was only a little less imposing. He managed a smile, and you felt like you were about to collapse again. “Sorry about this,” he managed meekly.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Captain Rogers, it’s my job,” you choked out. You gestured to a chair as you cleared your throat. “Won’t you have a seat?”

He did as you asked, his jaw clenched again. “Not exactly what I mean,” he muttered. You wanted to question him, but ultimately decided against it.

“Roll up your sleeve, please.” You got out the materials necessary for the blood test Tony requested.

He complied. The thought of touching him made your head spin, or maybe that was just the scent of him so close to you. How you managed to hold yourself together was beyond you. You stretched out his arm, found a vein, and stuck the needle in, all without passing out. One point for (Y/N).

Captain Rogers shifted in his seat, hand going to cover his mouth, his eyes focused on the microscopes behind you. “Everything alright, Captain?”

His eyes shifted to you. “Steve, please. No need to call me Captain.”

“Steve,” you tested. His cheeks stained with red and for a moment you were worried something was wrong. Then you realized he was just blushing. You made Captain America blush. Two points for you. “Wouldn’t think you’d get queasy around blood,” you teased gently, switching out blood vials.

“Oh I’m—That’s not—“ He seemed frustrated by his lack of eloquence and went back to staring at the microscopes. You collected the rest of the samples you needed, nerves considerably calmer, and carefully extracted the needle from his arm.

You stuck a pink Hello Kitty bandaid on the pin prick and beamed. “There. Got that squared away.”

Steve looked down at the bandage in amusement. “It’s cute.”

“Glad you like it. Nobody else seems to. Except Mr. Barton. He’s crazy about them.” You jotted down some notes and shook your head.

Steve laughed. The sound made you feel a little light headed. “Sounds like Clint,” he mused, standing from his chair. Once again, you were dwarfed by the super soldier. You swallowed hard. The fan you kept oscillating on your desk swept your way, and you were hit with another wave of his smell, your knees weakening as you inhaled. Thank God for suppressants. You were sure if you didn’t take them daily, your heat would’ve been triggered as soon as Steve had stepped through that door.

You must have been standing still for too long, because Steve stepped closer, his hand reaching out slightly, his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

“Peachy,” you said, your voice sounding a little strangled. “Shall we move on?”

By the time you got to the end of the list Tony had given you, you could feel the soft buzz of suppressants, practically drained out of your system thanks to your proximity to Steve. The small spark in your belly had built into a sizable fire. It didn’t help that the last few tests required Steve to remove his shirt so you could examine him and take a few measurements. His scent was utterly overwhelming, and judging from his pupil dilation, you guessed you were starting to get to him to.

You finally finished the last test and breathed a sigh of relief, looking at your watch. It had been 5 hours since Steve had entered the lab. Jesus H. Christ. “Alright, Captain Rogers, you’re all set.” You handed him his shirt, managing a weak smile.

“Can I take you to dinner?” he blurted.

You were taken aback. “P-pardon?”

He slid his shirt on and smiled sheepishly, his cheeks red. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). That was inappropriate. We hardly know each other. I’ll just be, uh—“ He gestured to the door.

“Wait!” You managed not to yell. “No, no, I um— Yes, please.” You cleared your throat. “Dinner would be nice.”

The smile he gave you melted away any reservations you had. “Can I come back at 7?”

You nodded, clutching your clipboard to your chest. “Sounds great,” you said meekly.

As soon as he was gone, you collapsed into your desk chair with a groan. Why, why, WHY did you say yes? Nothing good could come from this. You did not need to be going on a date with Captain America! What, were you crazy??

His smile flashed in your head. Alright, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

There was something about him that called to you, made you dizzy. You were glad he asked you out. Otherwise, you probably would’ve made a fool of yourself attempting the reverse.

You spent the next few hours writing down test results without really paying attention to anything, too busy fretting over your date. Were you dressed appropriately? Where did one even go with a super soldier? Your anxiety built every time you glanced at the clock, the hands moving closer and closer to 7. By 6:45 you were practically ricocheting off the walls. All the info had been entered, your tasks were completed, and the only thing left for you to do was slip your lab coat off and rifle in your purse.

Steve breezed through the door promptly at 7, easy as can be, a smile gracing his face. “Ready, (Y/N)?”

“R-ready when you are, Steve,” you managed, trying to fight the blush that threatened to creep onto your cheeks. You joined him by the door and he slipped his arm around your waist. You were surprised by the intimacy of the action. Even more surprising, it felt good. Natural. As if you were meant to be there. You shook away the thought as he led you out of the building and down the street. No need to overreact.

“Where are we going?” you asked to break your clingy train of thought. His smile dazzled you, and you were suddenly very glad for his arm around you. Otherwise, your knees would’ve given out.

As if he could hear your thoughts, he tugged you a little closer, nearly lifting you off the ground. “A little pub down the street. Bucky and Sam take me there all the time. Is that okay?” He looked nervous, like he yearned for your approval. It made your heart race.

“Yeah, of course,” you chirped.

He relaxed. “Okay, great.”

A gust of wind assaulted you, chilling your jacketless body, and you snuggled closer to Steve’s very warm side. His scent had you almost salivating. He sighed. “Sorry,” you mumbled, resisting your instinct to bury your face in his chest.

“Don’t be,” he said, nearly as breathless as you.

A shiver ran up your spine, heat radiating through your core. You weren’t sure if you’d be able to make it to the pub. Your head felt fuzzy and you started to breathe faster. “I think I’m going to pass out,” you muttered, wavering slightly.

“What?” He sounded very alarmed. Steve stopped walking and faced you, the color in his face draining as you pitched forward almost as soon as he let go of your waist. He caught you and eased you to the ground, all the while calling your name quietly. Or maybe not so quietly. It was hard to tell when your vision blackened and all you could hear was a sharp ringing.

You roused after what could have been minutes or seconds, managing to weakly ask, “How long was I out?”

Steve’s face was etched in worry, and you felt the overwhelming urge to smooth out his worry lines with your fingertips. “About 30 seconds. Jesus, (Y/N), you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I don’t think super soldiers can get heart attacks,” you told him. He helped you to your feet with a puzzled smile on his face.

“How can you joke at a time like this?” asked Steve, not unkindly.

You waved away the question, your head now mostly clear. You scoffed. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I do it all the time.”

“Pass out?” Your nonchalance alarmed him.

You nodded. “Have since I was little. Although, it’s usually after I stand up. Dunno why it just came on me like that.”

As you inhaled, you caught another whiff of him. Oh. Right.

“Should I take you home?”

His question startled you. Home? No. You needed to spend time with him. You held back a whimper as you clutched at his arms that remained around you. “No, no. Dinner. Pub. Could be good for me,” you told him. “Maybe my blood sugar is low.”

Steve looked dubious. “I dunno, (Y/N). I think maybe you need to rest.”

The gears in your head turned restlessly as you thought of a remedy. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll let you escort me to my apartment.” He looked pleased with your decision. “If,” you continued, watching with amusement as his face changed into one of guarded curiosity, “you stay and have dinner with me.”

He pondered your ultimatum for a moment, before he smiled, a crooked little smirk that took your breath away. “Sounds fair. I should make sure you get some food in you.”

You’d rather have something else in you— Whoa there, where did that come from?? You had to turn your face so he couldn’t see the blush that suddenly blazed on your cheeks. “My hero,” you managed.

The walk to you apartment was short and brisk, Steve letting you lead the way. He didn’t touch you again, but that was fine by you. It was a lot easier to keep your head clear when you could focus on the streets around you, rather than on the fact that his hand cupped your hip perfectly.

You eased open the door to your apartment, so as not to spook your cat, and ushered Steve inside, shutting the door before any of your particularly nosy neighbors could see Captain America entering your living room. The last thing he needed was a scandal. Plus, Mr. Stark probably wouldn’t take too kindly to you taking your work home with you. The thought almost made you laugh.

Steve stood in the middle of your apartment, nodding in approval of the small space. “Very nice, (Y/N). Very cozy.”

You laughed softly. “Thanks. Although, I reckon you just mean small.”

“No,” he said, giving you a big smile. “Cozy is exactly what I mean.”

You blushed slightly at his praise. “Er, thanks, Steve,” you mumbled. “Can I get you a drink? Juice? Coffee?”

“Just water is fine, thanks.” Steve plopped down onto your little loveseat, the seat so low his knees were practically to his chest. The scene was laughable, but you contained your giggles until you got to the kitchen. You came back with two glasses of water and a smile big enough to match Steve’s.

You sat next to him, as far from him as the loveseat would allow, which really wasn’t more than a few inches. Steve sipped his water tentatively and a silence fell over the room. The longer it was quiet, the tenser the energy felt. You fidgeted in your seat.

Steve was the one to break it, clearing his throat. “(Y/N),” he said.

You turned your head slightly. “Yeah?” You didn’t mean for your voice to shake, but his scent was starting to overwhelm you again.

He shifted slightly. His knee bumped into yours and you inhaled sharply. The tension shifted to electricity. For a moment he didn’t speak, simply shaking his head. Then he let out a huff of a laugh. “I feel like I’m going crazy,” he muttered.

“I know what you mean,” you said. When you finally met his eyes, there was a spark that surprised you. He shifted again, his scent growing even stronger as he leaned towards you. You started to sweat. The suppressant you had taken certainly was on its last legs, if not gone from your system completely. Being that close to Steve seemed to be enough to kick your hormones into hyperdrive. Without meaning to, you breathed out, “Alpha.”

The series of things that happened after you’d spoken happened so fast you weren’t really sure what order they happened in. All you knew was the next minute your brain decided to work again, you were straddling Steve Rogers’ lap, your lips pressed so tight against his that you may as well have been attached to him. His lips were so soft, and warm, and incredibly pliant, molding to your own like he was made to kiss you.

When you finally separated to take a breath, Steve was panting slightly. His hands had moved to your hips, which he gripped like a lifeline, pulling you closer somehow. “Omega,” said Steve, his voice a deep rumble. He leaned forward, his nose pressing against your neck, scenting you. “God, you smell so fucking good. Didn’t know how much longer I could take it.”

Hearing Captain America swear was enough to send a jolt up your spine. The fact that he called you Omega had you near melting in his lap. “Steve,” you keened. He growled, lips ghosting up your neck. Another shiver ran through you. You gripped his shoulders, canting your hips down. You could feel his growing erection through his jeans.

You felt him shiver. His large hands gripped your hips tighter, his own hips pressing up to meet yours. “(Y/N),” he said, answering your keen. “I can’t— We should—“ He might have finished his sentence if you hadn’t begun to suck a hickey into the skin below his shirt collar.

“Need you, Alpha,” you muttered against his neck. You pushed your hands up his shirt, your fingertips pressed into his warm stomach. “Need you so bad.” Your heat was in full force. The flame that burned in your belly had flared to a full out wildfire, consuming you completely. “Please,” you begged. You ground against his now fully hard erection, moaning in his ear. “Give me what I need.”

Steve swallowed hard, his head tilting back to give you more access to his neck. You nipped little marks into his skin. They would probably be gone tomorrow, but seeing the bruises on his skin now was worth it. You moved your hands to his belt buckle, but he stopped you. “B-bed?” He cleared his throat and looked at you. His irises were thin silver slivers, overcome by his pupils. “Bedroom?” he asked.

You scrambled off him and grabbed his hand, tugging him along towards your room. The minute you opened the door, he had you on the bed, pressed into the mattress. His weight was welcome, as was his warmth, so different from the flames of your heat that utterly consumed you. Your head was fuzzy. All you could think about was the way he kissed and the bulge in his pants that pressed insistently against your thigh. Steve buried his face in your neck. “Omega,” he rumbled, his arms tightening around you. His shyness would have been cute if you weren’t dying for his knot. “Tell me what you want.” He nipped just above your bonding gland. Maybe he wasn’t so shy after all.

“Want you, Alpha,” you said, your voice breathy and impatient. “Want your knot. Please.”

You felt him smile at your plea. “Bet you’re nice and wet for me already, aren’t you?” You were. His hand skillfully undid the fly of your pants and slid inside, his long fingers ghosting along your slit. “Such a good Omega,” he groaned.

You may as well have died and gone to heaven.

He had you undressed in less than a minute, leaving you shivering in only your underwear. “You’re so beautiful,” said Steve in awe. You pushed impatiently at his clothes. He obliged and stripped down to his underwear.

He was a god. That was the best you could describe him. He was chiseled, with broad shoulders and a chest you wanted to bury your face in. Maybe later. Your focus fell to another part of him. You could tell he was hung. His boxers were practically straining to contain him, the head of his cock tenting the fabric. You reached down and carefully gripped him through his boxers. Steve growled, his mouth sucking harsh marks into your shoulder as his hips pressed forward, eager for more.

You went up on your forearms. You reached one hand back to undo your bra, but Steve was one step ahead of you. He undid the clasp easily and the bra fell away from your chest as you quickly removed the straps. Steve sat back on his haunches for a moment to look at you. You wiggled out of you panties, trying to avoid his searching stare. Embarrassment would’ve filled you if you weren’t so concerned with him filling you.

You laid back. He was still staring at you. “Alpha,” you whined slightly, trying not to squirm. “Need you.” Your breathy words seemed to snap him out of it. Steve covered you once again, his mouth going to your breasts almost immediately. His hand cupped one and his tongue laved over your nipple, eyes fixed on your face. “S-Steve!” you keened, back arching slightly.

He took a breath after a moment, and started to suck a hickey on your ribs. The hand that wasn’t on your breast was between your legs, prying you carefully apart. You and Steve moaned in tandem when he slid a finger into you. He moved his mouth to your neck, his chest pressed against yours. His weight was suffocating in the best way. “You want my knot, Omega?” he asked, his lips ghosting the shell of your ear.

“Yes!” You were near tears. “Yes, Alpha, please.” You wiggled under him and pushed your hips up, grinding your thigh against his shaft. “Need you, Steve,” you begged. He slipped his hand out of you and scrambled to push his boxers down. The embarrassed smile he shot you was enough to make your heart fit to burst. He was too cute for his own good.

Then, he was all business. He sat back and lifted his chin slightly, a new wave of dominance coming off him. “Present yourself,” he more or less demanded. You were quick to obey, turning onto your stomach and lifting yourself onto your knees. Your face was sorta squished into the mattress, so you couldn’t see your Alpha, but you felt him move. You certainly felt it when he gripped your thighs and licked a stripe up your slit.

“S-Steve!” you stuttered out in surprise.

“Sorry, (Y/N),” he rumbled, his voice rough with arousal. “You smelled so good. Couldn’t help myself.” He lifted your hips up a little more and began to eat you out in earnest, his tongue slowly moving in and out of you.

You moaned and clutched at the sheets, jolt after jolt running down your spine as he worked you with his tongue. You felt a knot coiling in your stomach. “Steve,” you whined, pressing back a little. He pulled back for a moment to take a breath, panting slightly. His warm breath hit your sensitive skin, sending yet another shiver through you.

“So sweet,” Steve mumbled to himself. He slid his hand in between your folds and rubbed soft circles on your clit.

You cried out and pressed against his hand. “Alpha, please, I can’t take it. Fuck me,” you pleaded. You went your forearms and managed to glance back at him. His hair was messy, a few strands falling in front of his face, and when he met your stare, his eyes were practically black. His cheeks were red, and his mouth was covered in your slick. The sight of him took your breath away. “Please,” you managed.

He finally moved behind you, after what seemed like hours of him staring at you. The head of his cock pressed lightly against your entrance, and for a moment you wondered if you could cum just from him pressing into you.

You were panting heavily as he sheathed himself in you. His hands gripped your hips tightly, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into your lower back. “So big, so big, oh god,” you moaned into the bed. Your words rang true. He filled you like nothing you’d ever felt before, all the way up to your cervix.

“Feel so good, ‘Mega,” Steve grunted, stilling his hips. “You’re so tight.” His large hands roamed across your hips and ass, occasionally gripping and squeezing, never staying in one place to long. He was driving you crazy.

“Alpha,” you whined. Your walls clenched around him. You could hear him moan, and then he was moving, slowly thrusting in and out of you. His hands settled on gripping your hips again.

The heat had fully consumed you. You were dizzy and breathless, and every movement Steve made had you rocketing towards orgasm. Unbeknownst to you, your voice was flowing at a steady rate, an endless mantra of moans, all praising your Alpha.

“(Y/N),” he groaned, leaning over you slightly. “You gotta stop, baby. I’m not gonna be able to take it  much longer.” Steve slipped one arm around your waist, hand firm on your chest, and pulled you up so you fit against him. He pressed soft kisses against your shoulder, right near your bonding gland. His hips never stilled. You shuddered when his teeth grazed lightly over the gland.

You did your best to obey Steve’s request, but it was hard. Every part of you wanted to cry for your Alpha, but you muffled the noises by biting your lip. Steve sighed and slid his hand from your hip to your front, his fingertips brushing over your clit. “Steve,” you cried out, head leaning back against his shoulder. “I can’t— I’m gonna—“

He growled. “Cum for me, ‘Mega,” he demanded, nipping at your neck.

You gladly obeyed. Every nerve felt on fire as the knot in your stomach snapped and your orgasm rolled through you. For a moment you were convinced you were about to float away. The only thing keeping you tethered was Steve’s weight against your back and the quickening pace of his hips. You could feel his knot swelling. Anticipation rebuilt the coiling in your stomach.

“You want my knot, (Y/N)?” Steve asked gruffly against your ear.

You nodded. “Please,” you whispered, voice hoarse.

He thrust into you one last time, locking himself in place as his knot swelled completely. He bit into your shoulder, claiming you. His orgasm triggered yours, and your arms went to jelly, giving out.

You barely registered the way he guided you to your side, or the way he pressed tender kisses against the now bleeding mark on your neck. The only thing you could think about was that Steve was yours now, and you were his. Nothing else mattered. You sighed contently and pressed against him. His embrace tightened automatically. “Steve,” you mumbled.

You felt his smile against your skin. “Yeah, (Y/N)?” His voice was warm and soft, a blanket enveloping your sleepy mind.

“Alpha,” you purred. Then, you were out, exhaustion overcoming your senses.

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this. This is all me, babey. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I don’t think there’s near enough A/B/O stuff in the Marvel fandom (although shout out to Heart & Soul by Justadeangirl67, a great Alpha!Bucky fic).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Also, the Gimme, Gimme, Gimme series is a request based collection of one shots, so if you have something you want me to write, I’ll do my best!


End file.
